Vanquisher
Vanquisher is a title, that you can display for prestige. It is related to Hard mode. __TOC__ Vanquisher title track This title is granted to a character for defeating all of the foes in each explorable area of a campaign while in Hard Mode. A character's progression can be tracked on the World Map: areas that have been vanquished once will have a gold design around the name, while unvanquished areas will be red. Note that if while vanquishing the area your party reaches 60% DP that counts as defeat and you have to restart that area. : :1 The titles listed above are all individual and independent title tracks, with only one level each. Each of them currently counts towards the "Kind Of A Big Deal" and "Legendary Vanquisher" title tracks. A red counter in the effects monitor area of the interface will display how many foes the party has vanquished in the current area. Upon successfully vanquishing an area, the counter will turn to gold, the "mission completed" fanfare will play, and the players will receive a reward of gold and experience. The gold received will be equal to three times the number of creatures defeated, and the experience will be equal to five times the number of creatures defeated. *Killing tamable pets will add to the counter for the current area, increasing the gold and XP reward, but they are not required to complete an area. *Foes killing each other will also count towards the kill total for the area - the party does not have to kill everything first-hand. *Vanquishing of a zone can be repeated as many times as one wishes. It will remain marked in gold on the map, but the counter will be reset each time you enter the zone. *Monsters that pop up, such as Plague Devourers, Whiptail Devourers, and Carrion Devourers in Ascalon only count if you make them pop up before you vanquish all other foes. Known Bug Issues Defeating the last enemy of an area has caused some players' games to freeze and close. However, the credit for completing that area IS logged in the Vanquisher title track. There are also occasions where the only remaining enemies in the area are on the other side of the portal to the next zone and cannot be reached without leaving the area. Unfortunately, these enemies are counted as part of the zone you are in, and you will not get Vanquisher credit while they live. Unless you can reach these enemies with spells or can pull them into the current zone(such as with a Longbow) you will have to rezone and start over. Another possible way to pull them would be to flag your heroes/henchmen into aggro range of the enemies. Number of Foes in Each Area The actual number of foes in each area is somewhat variable, due to the randomness in the number of creatures that may spawn in a given group. The numbers below reflect the range of foes seen in actual gameplay experience by GuildWiki users. *Since pop-up groups only count if you activate them, areas known to contain a large number of avoidable pop-ups are marked in the tables below. *Many quests can significantly affect the number of enemies that appear in an area. These quests are noted with a ▲ if they increase the number of enemies and a ▼ if they decrease the number of enemies. For more detailed notes and strategies pertaining to specific areas, please refer to that area's article. Tyria : Cantha : Elona : Notes * This title has good synergy with the Cartographer titles since as you've already cleared an area of enemies it should then be easy to map the entire location. * It also has good synergy with the Sunspear and Lightbringer titles because you are killing foes anyway. Category:Character-based titles Category:Core titles Category:Prophecies titles Category:Factions titles Category:Nightfall titles